


Trust is a Small Word

by bernie_v2k



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernie_v2k/pseuds/bernie_v2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Canary: pegging</p><p>-------</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Leonard asked amused.</p><p>“Never with a man,” she replied returning his smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a Small Word

Leonard sat up on the bed and raked his eyes over Sara’s naked body as she stood completely exposed in front of him. Her blonde curls draped lazily over her shoulders which were sprinkled with freckles that matched the ones on her chest. He took in every inch and curve of her; from her rosy erect nipples at the mound of each breast to the faint traces of scars that told a tragic story of her death, now snuffed away with the life and lust in her eyes.

God, she was beautiful.

He quirked an eyebrow as his eyes fell to the strap-on she was wearing. It was a deep purple dildo with black buckles that pinched at her hip bone. While it was obvious what she was suggesting, he didn’t know his answer until she asked.

“Do you trust me?” Sara tried to hide the nervousness in her voice as she asked that, aiming for a more seductive tone, but this was territory she never ventured with him before.

“You know I’m not the most trusting guy,” he admitted slowly. Regardless, Leonard moved to the edge of the bed and reached a hand out for her to join him. He pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her hunger. He pulled away from her long enough to remove his shirt as she went to work on taking off his pants and boxers. Once freed of all his clothing, Leonard reached a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss, desperate to feel her skin on his, not forgetting about the silicone dildo pressing against his inner thigh.

“How do you want me?” he asked as he bent his head and dragged his lips along her collarbone down to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and thumbing the other making her hum with approval.

“You choose,” she managed to breathe out. “I just want to fuck you.”

That made him smile devilishly against her skin. With all the willpower he had left, he managed to release her breast to lie down on his back, taking his hard cock into his hand and slowly stroking himself. “I want to watch you.”

He could tell the idea of seeing his face as she entered him excited her. Sara hopped off the bed and ran to her dresser where she took out a bottle of lube and started to lather up the strap-on as well as her fingers.

“Have you done this before?” Leonard asked amused.

“Never with a man,” she replied returning his smirk.

Sara positioned herself on the bed again and he parted his knees to make room for her. This was a level of trust he never thought he’d allot to anyone. It was outrageous to think he’d ever forfeit all control over to another human being and be so utterly exposed and vulnerable at the same time.

He fought the urge to close his eyes as she slipped two fingers into him. His breath hitched slightly as she began twisting her fingers, daring to push a third one in to stretch and prepare him. Sara licked her lips as she pulled out and Leonard let a whimper escape his lips. It took all control he had left not to come right then and there but he had to hold on a little longer as Sara parted her knees so she could align herself and teased his hole with the tip of the dildo, slowly and carefully entering him.

Leonard’s hips involuntarily pushed forward, begging her to thrust into him harder. His eyes stayed on hers. “It’s okay, Sara. Just fuck me.”

Sara pushed forward, discovering how deep she could go before finding a rhythm. Leonard didn’t realize he was closing his eyes and holding his breath until she started moving and he grunted with every thrust. Her movement started growing harder and more aggressive and curse words started spilling out of Leonard’s mouth. The sight of him completely lost and nearly careening over the edge coupled with the friction from the strap-on was making her so wet and anticipating her turn.

She pounded into him harder, savouring everything about his face as she fucked him. His heart was racing as he felt his release coming strong and fast. He stroked himself vigorously to help send him over the edge. He let out one satisfying groan as he came, shooting a stream of cum across his stomach.

Trying to catch his breath, he felt Sara pull out of him and heard the frantic sound of her removing the piece and dropping it to the floor. She then crawled up the length of his body to straddle his face to grind herself down onto his mouth which he welcomed, working his tongue to lap up her juices until suckling on her clit. Her hips moved in a circular motion as she began to feel his long fingers explore her from behind and enter her, twisting and matching her circular pattern. She quickly came with a loud moan and rode her orgasm until she was completely spent. Sara dismounted and laid next to Leonard, wiping his face.

“That was---” he started, having never been rendered speechless before.

Sara giggled, extremely pleased with herself. “You’re welcome!”

“I suppose I should clean myself up,” he said and she hummed with agreement. He got up and went to the washroom to run a cloth under warm water and wiped himself down. Sara was on the verge of sleep when he joined her back on the bed but she had enough energy to curl up against him and rest her head on his chest.

“So how was it?” she asked lazily.

Leonard chuckled. “I think that was obvious.”

“No,” she laughed still closing her eyes, “how was finally trusting someone?”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as Sara let sleep overpower before hearing his answer.

“I think that was obvious.”


End file.
